1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beds and more particularly to a bed connected frame overlying the marginal edges of a bed and underlying a bedspread for forming a partial canopy when pivoted upwardly for sleeping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canopies are well known but are formed by a rigid fixed position frame. This invention is directed toward a frame foldable from a bedspread underlying position to a bedspread lifted canopy-like position.